Tumse Zyaada Mai Na Chaahun
by Soulfulwriterlove
Summary: which one will you choose if you are in a situation to choose only one between career vs love ? now daya is in exactly in the same situation. To know what will daya choose between love vs career just peep into the story. purely dareya based OS and hope you all likes it


**" HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY TO ALL "**

_**Here is**** an os**** on dareya " Tumse Zyada Mai Na Chaahun "**_

**Sorry in advance,**** if there are any grammatical or spelling mistakes..**

**Note_ :_**** Dareya are btech final year students.. and there is only one month left to complete their final year..**

_In Mumbai University :_

**It is the day of university fest in the mumbai university. The university is conducting the cultural activities and some other games for the students. some students are busy in games and cultural activities while some are busy at their entertainment and food stalls. at last, all are very happy enjoying their day**

**In a big hall some of the students are getting ready in their costumes, who are participating in the cultural fest. they all are looking very excited and happy except one person. that is none other than our shreya. she is looking very gorgeous in a light pink colour long frog with all the matching accessories but one thing is missing in her pretty face, that is her cute smile. she is just sitting in front of mirror seeing herself in the mirror and thinking about the incident that had happend 2 days before between ****her and her daya**

_flashback start :_

**shreya was in the beach sitting on one of the rock, waiting for daya. she was lost in her thoughts and a pair of hands came from behind blind folding her eyes**

**shreya(touching the hands with her hands which have blindfolded her eyes) :** daya..

**daya removed his hands from her eyes and sat beside her**

**daya :** kya hua shreya ?? tum ne mujhe itni jaldi yaha kyu bhulaya tha ?? Is there anything important ??

**shreya(looking at him) :** daya vo actually.. aaj subah dad ne mujhe pucha tha ki unhone meri shaadi unke ek bachpan ke dosth ke beta se karna chahte hai..

**after listening to what shreya had said daya's smile had faded away immediately..**

**shreya(lowered her eyes) :** next week uss ladka ne mujhe dekhne ke liye humare ghar aa raha hai.. aur dad ne kaha ki agar mai bhi uss ladka ko pasand karthi toh unhone meri shaadi 2 mahine se pehle hi karna chahte hai..

**daya(looking straight at her) :** tum ne kya jawab diya ??

**shreya(moved her eyes up and looking into his eyes) : **tumhe nahi pata hai kya ki mera jawab kya hota hai ??

**daya(looking deep into her eyes) :** pata hai mujhe.. **(carressing her cheeks)** I love you shreya.. **he kissed her** **forehead** **and hugged ****her**

**shreya(hugging him back) :** i love too daya.. tumhare alawa mai kisi aur se shaadi ke liye haa kaise bol sakti hu ?? I can't even imagine anyone in the place of you daya..

**they remained like that in each other arms. after sometime shreya had decided to talk to daya.. she freed herself from the hug and looked at daya**

**shreya :** daya, mujhe bahut dar lag raha hai.. ab, hume late nahi karni chahiye.. hum apni pyar ke baare mein apne parents ko jaldi batana chahiye.. kal tum mera ghar aajao.. hum pehle mere parents se baat karenge..

**daya :** shreya, yeh tum kya bol rahi ho ?? maine abhi tak life mein settle nahi hui thi.. mai kis haq se tumhare papa se puch sakta hu ki tumhari shaadi mujhse karne ke liye ??

**shreya(got up from her place and stood infront of daya)** **:** lekin daya, ab humare paas koi aur rastha nahi hai. iske bina hum kya kar sakte hai ??

**daya also stood up and went close to her. he cupped her face in his hands and made her to look into his eyes**

**daya(trying to make her understand) :** shreya listen to me.. bas kuch din ki baat hai shreya. maine almost foriegn interview ke all rounds mein qualify hua tha aur interview ka results bhi iss week mein hi aa rahe hai.. i can say that ki sabhi mein topper mai hi rahunga.. uske baad mujhe US(united states) ke kisi bhi top reputed companies mein job milegi shreya. par yeh sab hone mein kam se kam ek mahine ka time lagega.. mai jo bhi karta hu vo sirf tere liye aur humare liye hi karta hu shreya. agar mujhe ek baar US mein job mili toh mai tumhe duniya mein saari khusiya de sakta hu aur tum jo bhi chahti ho, mai tumhe vo sab de sakta hu. mai bas tumhe khush dekhna chahta hu shreya..

**shreya(got tears listening to his words) :** par meri khushi toh bas tum ho daya.. mai tumse zyada kuch nahi chahti hu.. mai bas yeh chahti hu ki tum mere paas rahe.. aur mai tumhe kaise samajhaun.. agar ek baar uss ladka ne mujhe dekhne ke liye yaha aate hai toh humari shaadi almost fix ho jaayega daya.. uske baad hum kuch nahi kar sakte kyunki agar hum kuch kiya toh dad aur uncle ki dosthi puri tarah se tutt ho jaayega..

**daya :** teek hai shreya.. ab, tum mujhe kya karna chahti ho ??

**shreya :** daya maine already campus interview mein select hui thi aur mujhe pura yakeen hai ki tumhari talent ko India mein kisi bhi top company mein job zarur milthi hai.. please daya tum ek baar mere liye campus interviews ko attend karo na..

**daya :** par shreya, US ke top company mein job karna mera sapna hai.. mai apne sapne ko beech mein kaise chod sakta hu shreya ??

**shreya had understood daya's situation and she too doesn't want daya to leave his dream for her.**

**shreya(holding her tears back) :** teek hai daya, mai tumhe samaj sakti hu aur mai tumhe kabhi majboor nahi karti hu.. ab mai ghar jaaungi.. mom dad mere liye wait karthe hai..

**with this shreya turned other side and started to go with tears in her eyes. daya also had got tears in his eyes listening to her words.**

**daya(with teary eyes) : **shreya, kya tum mujhe chod kar chali jaa rahi ho ??

**shreya stopped there itself listening to daya's words but she didn't turned back because she knows that once if she turns back and sees daya's face then she will completely broke down. tears started to flow from her eyes**

**shreya(closed her eyes and controlled herself) : **mai tumhe chod kar kabhi nahi chali jaa sakti hu daya.. lekin bhagwan ne humare kismaton mein kya likha hai.. hume bhi pata nahi hai na..

**shreya immediately went from there without waiting for a second. after shreya went from there daya sat there with teary eyes, remembering all the beautiful moments they had spent together**

**next day daya's interview results had came and as he expected he had became the topper in the interview. but, daya had not felt any happiness in his heart even after reaching the first step to fulfill his dream. he had just plastered a fake smile on his lips infront of his parents, relatives and friends. on the other hand shreya was so happy for daya and as well as sad thinking about what had god written on their fate**

_flashback end..._

**while shreya is in her deep thoughts, her friends(abhirika, sachvi, rajat and kavin) comes there. they are feeling very bad seeing her lost and are not happy from the day that incident had happened between daya and shreya. from that day shreya and daya didn't had talked with each other nor met each other. they all goes near shreya with sad faces**

**purvi(taps on shreya's shoulder with her hand) : **shreya, kya hua ?? kya soch rahi ho tum ??

**with this shreya comes out of her chain of thoughts and sees them**

**shreya(smiling) :** kuch nai purvi.. bas aise hi.. aap sab ready ho gaye kya ??

**they all know that she is acting like she is happy but they said nothing**

**sachin :** hmm shreya.. tum pareshan hone ki zarurat nahi hai.. hum sab bilkul ready hai..

**abhijeet(seeing shreya) :** lekin yeh daya abhi tak kyu nahi aaya tha ?? **(turns to kavin)** kavin, tum ek baar daya ko call karo..

**kavin goes to other side and calls daya but the line is not connecting as daya's phone is switched off**

**kavin(comes back to them) :** Abhijeet, daya ka phone switch off aa raha hai..

**shreya becomes tense hearing that.. tarika sees that and goes near her**

**tarika :** shreya, daya ko kuch nahi hoga.. tum, pareshan mat ho ??

**shreya says nothing and just gives a fake smile. but deep inside she is missing him like a hell and is very worried for him. she wants to see him badly as she had not seen daya since two days.**

**just then daya comes there running, breathing heavily. he has a sweet smile on his face and is looking very happy. they all gets confused seeing him happy and see each other faces in confusion but they haven't asked him anything. looking at shreya, daya has completely lost in her beauty. shreya feels like her soul has came back to her seeing him after 2 days. she wants to hug him and talk to him. daya too wants to hug her and wants to share his happiness with her. he is about to talk to her but**

**abhijeet(goes near daya) :** daya, tum abhi tak kaha gaya tha yaar.. humare performance ka time ho raha hai.. pehle jaao aur jaldi se ready ho jaao..

**daya(without moving his eyes from shreya) :** haa, teek hai..

**daya immediately goes from there to get ready and comes to them after few minutes. he is wearing white shirt with black coat and black jeans. he is looking so dashing and handsome. he is waiting for a chance to talk with shreya but he is not getting any chance to talk with her as their friends are all around busy talking with her about the performance. finally somehow he manages to go near her and is about to call her but.. they hear an announcement in the mike asking their group to come to the place where the cultural programs are conducting. so, they all leaves from there** **immediately**

_At the place of cultural fest :_

**they all sets up on the stage for their performance. daya sees shreya adjusting her mike to her dress. daya feels a sharp pain in his heart seeing her dull face. he curses himself for being the reason behind her sadness. he wants to bring her smile back but how ?? he thinks deeply and gets a excellent idea in his mind. he appreciates himself and adjust's his mike with a smile**

daya(seeing shreya) :

**vaaste jaan bhi doon,**

(_I'll sacrifice my life for you)_

**main gawaa imaan bhi doon,**

_(I'll give up my faith for you)_

**kismaton ka likha mod doon,**

_(I'll change what's written in our destiny)_

**abhrika sachvi rajat and kevin gets confused as daya is not singing the actual song they have to perform. shreya sees daya with tears in her eyes. rajat is about to go and interrupt daya but abhijeet stops him holding his hand and signals him in no with a smile. rajat understands the matter and sig****ns kevin to play the music according to the tune of the song. kevin nods with a smile and both starts to play the music according to tune of the song. daya and shreya are looking at each other with tears in their eyes**

_daya :_

**vaaste**** jaan bhi doon,**

_(I'll sacrifice my life for you)_

**main gawaa imaan bhi doon,**

_(I'll give up my faith for you)_

**kismaton ka likha mod doon,**

_(I'll change what's written in our destiny)_

**badle mein main tere,**

_(In exchange for you)_

**jo khuda khud bhi de,**

_(Even if god himself gives heaven to me)_

**jannatein sach kahun chod doon,**

_(I swear, I'll leave it behind)_

**_shreya(taking slow steps towards daya) :_**

**tumse zyada main na jaanun,**

_(I don't know anything else other than you)_

**tumse khud ko main pehchanun,**

_(I recognize myself only with you)_

**tumko bas main apna maanun,** **mahiya**

_(O beloved, I only consider you as my dear one)_

**vaaste jaan bhi doon,**

_(I'll sacrifice my life for you)_

**main gawaa imaan bhi doon,**

_(I'll give up my faith for you)_

**kismaton ka likha mod doon,**

_(I'll change what's written in our destiny)_

**daya takes her hands in his hands. abhirika and sachvi also comes on to the stage. abhirika are at the left, dareya are in the middle and sachvi are at the right side on the stage**

**the trio holds their girl's hand and started twirling them round. shreya is about to fall due to misbalance but daya supports her by holding her waist by his hand. shreya closes her eyes and holds daya's shoulders tightly due to fear. she slowly opens her eyes and losts looking into daya's eyes. abhirika and sachvi gives each other thumbs up sign with a wide smile and goes down from the stage. rajat and kavin chuckles while giving high five each other**

Shreya :

**Tere alawa koi bhi khwahish nahi hai baaki dil mein**

_(My heart doesn't desire for anything other than you)_

**Kadam uthaun, jahaa bhi jaaun, tujhi se jaaun milne**

(_My steps always lead me towards you)_

**daya makes her stand straight and bends down on his knees infront of her. he takes her hand in his and kisses it**

daya(looking into her eyes) :

**tere liye mera safar**

_(My journey exists due to you)_

**tere bina mai jaaun kidhar**

_(Where should I go without you)_

**tears fall down from shreya's eyes. she also bends down infront of him and hugs him.**

shreya :

**tumse zyada main na jaanun,**

_(I don't know anything else other than you)_

**tumse khud ko main pehchanun,**

_(I recognize myself only with you)_

**tumko bas main apna maanun,** **mahiya**

_(O beloved, I only consider you as my dear one)_

**vaaste jaan bhi doon,**

_(I'll sacrifice my life for you)_

**main gawaa imaan bhi doon,**

_(I'll give up my faith for you)_

**kismaton ka likha mod doon,**

_(I'll change what's written in our destiny)_

**they both gets up holding each other in their arms**

**badle mein main tere,**

_(In exchange for you)_

**jo khuda khud bhi de,**

_(Even if god himself gives heaven to me)_

**jannatein sach kahun chod doon,**

(_I swear, I'll leave it behind)_

**daya**** keeps his one hand on shreya's waist and holds her hand with another. shreya keeps her one hand on daya's shoulder and the other is in daya's hand. while dancing, they lost in each others eyes.**

shreya :

**tu hi hai savera mera,** **tu hai hai kinara mera,**

(_You're my morning and you're my shore)_

**tu hi hai dariya mera****,** **khuda ka zariya mera,**

_(You're my sea and you're my path to god)_

**tujhi se hotha shuru,** **yeh mera karwaan,**

(_My caravan starts only with you)_

**tujhi pe jaake khatam,** **yeh mera saara jahaan,**

(_My entire world ends with you)_

dareya(together) :

**vaaste jaan bhi doon,**

_(I'll sacrifice my life for you)_

**main gawaa imaan bhi doon,**

_(I'll give up my faith for you)_

**kismaton ka likha mod doon..**

_I'll change what's written in our destiny)_

**they hugged each other and remained like that. the entire place is filled with big sounds of applause and claps. all the students has started to make visils and shouting their both names loudly. even the lectures and judges are clapping and praising them for their heartful performance. dareya comes out of their world and sees them**

_After sometime :_

**In a room abhirika, sachvi, rajat and kevin are talking about their performance but shreya is waiting for daya. after performance he has gone to principal's cabin as he has to submit some file. daya comes to the room and stops near the door seeing shreya. all sees him except shreya since she is in her own thoughts. abhijeet signs to all and they all goes from there giving privacy to dareya. after they goes out daya closes the door without bolting and goes near shreya. he stops at some distance and sees shreya**

**daya :** shreya..

s**hreya turns and sees him standing there with teary eyes. she immediately runs to him and started crying hugging him tightly. daya hugs her more tightly carressing her hairs.**

**shreya :** i love you daya.. i love you so much.. tumhare bina mai nahi reh sakti hu daya.. these two days were like hell to me without you.

**daya(frees from hug and cups her face) :** I love u too shreya.. tum meri jaan ho shreya, mere sab kuch ho tum.. mai tumhe chod kar kahi bhi kaise jaa sakta hu. mai kal hi tumhari ghar aunga aur uncle se humari shaadi ke baare mein baat karunga.. **_(kisses her forehead)_** and one more good news mujhe job mili hai.

**shreya(confused) :** job ??

**daya(smiles) :** haa shreya I have attended an interview today morning and I have got selected. that's why I have arrived here lately. and sab se achi baat yeh hai ki I also have got a job in the same company in which you got selected in campus interviews. I am very very happy shreya ab hum dono ek saath hi rehte hai aur ek saath hi kaam karte hai.

**shreya :** daya US ke top company mein job karna tumhara dream hai na.. par yeh sab.. nahi daya.. mai kabhi nahi chahti hu ki tum meri wajah se tumhari dream ko chodna..

**daya(caressing her cheeks) :** shreya sach mein vo mera sapna tha. but I have dreamed that dream along with you. If you are not with me then how can it be fulfilled ?? not only in that one dream, you are with me in my every dream. I have dreamed about my entire life along with you. you are my life and happiness. I don't want anything without you.

**listening to daya's words tears started to flow from her eyes but they were happy tears**

**shreya(seeing into his eyes) :** please daya aisa mat karo.. please don't give up your dream for me. It makes me feel guilt every day. I will talk to my parents and make them understand. I promiss you daya I will wait for you. just go and fulfill your dream.. please..

**suddenly the door gets opened and 4 persons enters into the room. daya and shreya turns and gets shocked seeing them**

**dareya (utters) :** mom dad..

**dareya sees each other's face and again turns to their parents. they are literally shocked that how and why their parents are here and what are they doing here ??. daya holds shreya's hand and gives assurance to her with eyes. shreya also holds back his hand tightly and they both goes near their parents and stands at some distance.**

**daya(looking straight forward) :** mom dad.. uncle aunty.. shreya and me loves each other so much. we want to live our life together.

**daya(turned to his mom and dad) :** mom dad.. shreya bahut achi ladki hai **_(shreya turns and looks at daya)_** uski mann bhi uski tarah bahut sundar hai.. she loves everyone and respects her elders. I can strongly say you both that shreya jaisi achi bahu apko kahi bhi nahi mil sakti hai..

**_shreya smiles and interwines their fingers looking at daya_**

**daya(turns to shreya's mom and dad) :** uncle aunty I have got a good job today morning. _(**daya's parents gets surprised as they don't know that he was attending for interview today)**_ salary 2 lakhs per month.. _**(****turns to shreya and looking into her eyes)**_ mai shreya se apani jaan se zyada pyar karta hu aur mai use duniya ki har khushi dedunga.. **_(now turns to all)_** we want to marry each other with all your permission.

**suddenly the atmosphere turns silent and dareya are hell tensed about their parents reaction. dareya parents starts to laugh loudly which they has holded upto now. daya and shreya see each other in confusion.**

**daya's father :** ohh god tum dono na..

**shreya's father :** hum sab ko iss risthe se koi problem nahi hai..

**shreya and daya become so happy and immediately hugs their parents.**

**daya(happily hugging his parents) :** thank you dad.. thank you mom..

**shreya(hugs her mom and dad with tears) :** thank you so much dad mom.. **_(frees from hug)_** and I am sorry dad..

**shreya's dad(confusion) :** sorry kiske liye shreya ??

**shreya(feeling guilty) :** you wanted to do my marriage with your childhood friend's son but, I am not fulfilling your wish na..

**shreya's dad(smiling) :** who told you that you are not fulfilling my wish. my wish will be fulfilled..

**daya(confused) :** apka matlab kya hai uncle ??

**shreya's dad(turns to daya) :** daya mera bachpan ka dosth koi aur nahi balki tumhara papa hi hai..

**_he goes and stands besides daya's father_**

**dareya(shocked) :** kya ??

**_daya's father and shreya's father chuckles at their reaction_**

**shreya :** par dad aap ne abhi tak mujhe yeh baat kyu nahi bataya tha ??

**daya(something strikes in daya's mind) :** ek minute.. dad kya aap sab ko pehle se hi humare pyar ke baare mein pata tha ??

**daya's dad(smiles) :** haa pata tha..

**shreya and daya shocks hearing that**

**daya :** kab pata tha aur kaise pata tha aap sab ko ??

**voice :** humne hi bataya tha..

**daya and shreya turns towards the voice and see abhrika, sachvi, rajat and kavin standing infront of them with a smile.**

**dareya :** aap sab ne ??

**abhijeet :** yes we only told them. hum sab tum dono ko dard mein nahi dekh pa rahe the..

**tarika :** isiliye hum sab kal shreya ke ghar gaye the..

**kevin :** aur shreya ke ghar jaane ke baad hume pata chal gaya tha ki jo ladka shreya ko dekhne aa raha hai vo koi aur nahi balki daya hi hai..

**rajat :** we thought to give you both a surpise

**purvi :** phir humne yeh sab plan kiya tha..

**sachin :** waise tum dono ko humare surprise kaisa laga tha ??

**daya and shreya says nothing but immediately goes to them and hugs them happily.**

**abhijeet(turns to shreya's and daya's parents) :** uncle maine aap se kaha tha na.. ki daya shreya ke liye kuch bhi khone ke liye ready ho sakta hai..

**purvi :** haa aur shreya bhi daya ke liye kuch bhi kar sakti hai..

**tarika(teasing dareya) :** waise aunty inn dono ki shaadi kab karte hai ??

**daya / shreya :** shaadi ??

**rajat(teasing them) :** haa shaadi.. tum dono shaadi nahi karthe hai kya ??

**daya :** aisa kuch nahi hai par we want some time to settle down in life..

**purvi :** acha.. daya jab tak tum life mein settle nahi hote tab tak tum shreya se dur reh sakte hai kya ??

**daya(confused) :** hum dono kyu dur rehte hai. hum dono ko toh ek hi company mein job mili hai na..

**daya's dad(comes near daya and keeps his hand on his shoulder) :** daya tum next month US jaa raha hai..

**daya(seeing shreya) :** par dad mai shreya ko yaha chod kar US nahi jana chahta hu..

**shreya's dad :** toh shreya ko bhi shaadi karke tumhare saath lekar jaao..

**abhirika, sachvi, rajat kavin :** achhaa.. yeh toh bahut achi baat hai..

**dareya looks at each other blushing**

**kevin(teasing both) :** aree waah.. dekho na yaar yeh dono kaise blush ho rahe hai..

**they all started to tease them by singing songs based on shaadi. shreya hides her face in daya's chest and daya hugs her smiling.**

_at cultural activities ground :_

**after sometime** **all goes to the place where cultural activities are conducting. and it's finally the time to announce the competition results. all are in high tension and excitement except our dareya because they already have got what they have wanted.. and nothing is precious than each other to them **

**judges has already announced the runner up and it's time for the winner of the university fest. all are waiting to know the winner with fingers crossing.. host is about to announce the winner's name but someone calls her and tells something to her. she smiles and goes on to the stage**

**host(announces with a smile) :** and the winner of cultural activities of youth festival is... _**soon** **going to be Mr and Mrs Shreya Dayanand Shetty..**_

**all the students gets surprised and amazed to hear what the host said especially our dareya. they all happy for them as they all know about the love story of dareya.they all started clapping calling out their names**

**host(announces) :** daya and shreya please come on to the stage..

**all(shouting loud) :** daya.. daya.. shreya.. shreya..

**daya holds shreya's hand and takes her on to the stage. after presenting the cup to dareya the host asks daya to propose shreya infront of all.. daya sees shreya and bends infront of her on his knees. he takes a small box containing diamond ring from his pocket which he brought to propose shreya for marriage after the fest.. shreya gets surprised**

**rajat(murmurs) :** rey kavin when did daya bought that ring ??

**kevin(murmurs back) :** how could I know reyy ??

**daya(seeing into shreya's eyes) :** i love you shreya.. I want to live every second of rest of my life with you. will you marry me ??

**shreya(smiles noding her head in yes) :** yes I will marry you and I love you too..

**daya holds her hand and puts the ring to her ring finger. he kisses her hand and stands up. he kisses on shreya's forehead and they both hugs each other happily**

**the entire university is filled with vissils and claps.. all are adoring and blessing their pair. dareya parents have tears hugging each other in happiness**

**shreya(kissing his cheek in hug) :** i love you..

**daya(kisses her back on head) :** i love you too..

**_and they both hugs each other more.._**

**here abhirika and sachvi also hugs each other in happiness and excitement.**

**abhijeet :** i love you taru..

**tarika :** i love you too abhi..

**sachin :** i love you purvi..

**purvi :** i love you too sachu..

**rajat and kavin sees them and turns to each other..**

**rajat(frowns) :** hume toh koi girlfriend virlfriend nahi hai.. pata nai whether we will find the one for us in this life or not..

**kavin(chuckles) :** girlfriend nahi hai toh kya hua ?? mai hu na.. **(spreading his arms) **aaja mera jaan..

_they too hugs each other happily.._

**_" If we truly love someone with our heart we can do anything and can sacrifice anything for them because nothing in this world will be more important and precious than them in our life "_**

_so finally, i am ending it here.._

**so**** what will you do if you are in the same situation of choosing only one from career and love**

**and**** you may get a doubt that who is the person that have told the host about dareya's marriage.. hahahaa... that is none other than our abhijeet sir only**

_so, see you all soon.. take care and be safe.._

**#stayhomestaysafe #spreadlove #spreadpositivity**

**with love**,

**_Soulfulwriter.._**


End file.
